A Second Chance in Fate
by Burning-Phoenix Adept
Summary: Safiadormi,a Bronze Dragon tells the story of how she change the life of Sylverton "Syrk" Kirk by intervening his end at Stratholme. Rated M for future Chapters
1. Prologue:Untold Fate

**AN: Very first FanFic. Give reviews, please review**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Warcraft belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.**

**Prologue: Untold Fate**

I am one of Nozdormu's brood, the sentries of the antiquated and archaic wonders of time. Our purpose is to aid our master guard time itself and fix the intertwining paths of destiny and fate to its proper course. We travel through the temporal rifts and portals located in our domicile to mend the damage caused by those who wish to change the outcome. This is our sworn duty, the moment we first drew breathe into this world.

In time, I soon began to question my responsibility. I asked myself what would happen if we failed in our duty. What if we just let it pass? What if I were to stop or prevent the disasters and calamities from occurring? Those are the questions that have been plaguing my mind but they all still remain a question that has beset my thoughts. What if?

That day soon arrived. The moment that I will intervene in the grand scheme of all things has now come. The moment I let my personal judgment gets the best of me. It was in Stratholme that I made that fateful decision.

I was personally assigned by Soridormi herself to go there and aid my fellow dragons to the stop the distortion occurring in Stratholme caused by the Infinite Brood. As I went to portal entrance, I was given a greeting by my group and its leader. I was told what was to come to pass and what was not to happen. I now have my orders, now I only needed to complete them. When I went through the portal, I had strange feeling that something was going to happen. I was right, though not in the way thought.

0o0o0

As we arrived at our destined location within the gates of the city, we instantly disguised ourselves in a more "appealing" form as one of Lordaeron's soldiers. We saw only chaos and death. Mortals flee for their lives against the vile undead and the undaunted soldiers of Arthas that has come to slaughter them. I was told what was to happen here but I still couldn't stomach the sight of the atrocious sin I see before me. I eventually came to my senses and concentrated to the task at hand.

I soon searched the city for the culprit alongside my companions. We avoided confrontation as much as possible but as soon as we are forced to play our part. We had no other choice but to do so. We needed to finish our mission no matter what the cost whether to fight through the undead hordes…or kill its denizens.

After hours of searching the streets of the city, we finally sought out the culprit responsible for disrupting and contaminating this incident. We prepared ourselves, waiting for the favorable moment, waiting for him to make the wrong move. An opportunity presented itself as a dozen of zombies passed by and attacked him. As soon as he turned his attention them, the signal to attack was given. To our surprise, he quickly annihilated the mindless undead and swiftly casting a spell. Before we could get close enough for us to attack him, the enemy blasted each one of us with his magic. The closest one of my kin was hit and he was instantly killed, the others on the other hand dodged the incoming spell. Unfortunately for me, I took a direct hit and instead of instantly killing me, it threw me away several yards away from the battlefield.

My fast descent to the ground was cushioned by several sacks of infected grain smuggled into the city by the insidious cultist. Ironic, I know. As soon as I was able to stand up, I tried my best to locate my companions but something else has caught my attention along the way. I stopped as soon as I've come across a street filled several lifeless bodies. As I got closer look at the bodies, I realized that only ones here were the cultists and undead. There were no Lordaeron soldiers or local militia to be found. The broken and beaten bodies seemed to form a trail, a path that will lead me astray from my mission and guide me to whom or what did this. Obligated as I was to my task to stop the distortion from occurring, my inquisitive nature was telling me to go seek out what did this. I do not know where will it lead me, but I was compelled by my curiosity to follow.

I followed the path laid out in front of me. When I heard an impact between metal and bone that was soon followed by sickening screech, I knew in my mind that I had finally caught up with them. I cautiously approached the small mêlée to see what the zombies were trying so hard to kill.

To my surprise, it was not a battle between two opposing forces nor was it a last stand of innocents. Instead, I saw a young boy gripped with fear and anger while facing two menacing zombies that cornered him against a wall. The boy was covered with several wounds and gashes, tightly holding a blacksmith's hammer with both hands and prepared for the inevitable attack by the two creatures.

The two Zombies rapidly charged towards the boy. In response, the boy dodged the first one's attack and lunged himself towards the second one. With a swift strike, he used his hammer to smash its head. The weapon's impact easily cracked open its skull, instantly killing the creature. Behind him, the remaining zombie attacked him again. Only this time, the boy wasn't fast enough to dodge the second assault. The boy yelled out in pain as his left shoulder now has a fresh wound to add from the others he had received early on. As his shoulder bled profusely, he clutched the wound and gritted his teeth to numb the pain.

He turned around to face his enemy, only this time he did not wait for it to come to him. He charged head on, like a crazed kodo bull. He struck the creature's jaw with so much might it broke off from its face. The strike was soon followed by a strike to the knee that toppled it to the ground. Standing in front of the crippled fiend, he broke into a rage. He started thrash it until it stopped moving altogether. He still continued to bludgeon the corpse long after its demise, leaving only tattered flesh and fragmented bones. His anger soon subsided within his heart and eventually he stopped his assault on the mutilated remains.

He quietly stood there, intently looking upon the dozen dismembered corpses that lay before him, giving each one of them a unique expression of shock and horror. His silence was broken as he began to speak.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, looking upon them with sorrowful grief. He began to weep as he continued to repeat his apology again and again, hoping to be absolved for what he had done to them. He fell down to his knees, dropping his weapon in the process, hoping the corpses would speak to him and give their forgiveness. But the only thing can be heard was his cries of anguish.

The moment was short lived for a menacing figure approached from behind him. It was an enormous creature made from various strewn corpses that gave out a putrid stench. This construct of flesh and bone was armed with giant cleavers and meat hooks. It rivaled the size of an ogre and gave out a foul stench that would disorient the senses. The patchwork monstrosity could even dishearten the bravest soldier.

Seeing the twisted monstrosity, He got back up on his feet and faced the creature. As he wiped his tear stained eyes, he repeated the words once again, "I'm sorry."

Previously, he fought with so much vigor that he manage to survive an onslaught of them but now, he doesn't even seem to care about his situation. As the creature began to march towards him, the boy did nothing to help his situation. He did not run. He did make a valiant effort to fight. He just stared aimlessly at the creature, waiting for its attack.

When the fiend got close enough, he delivered a downward slash with his giant cleaver. In that moment, I made an impulsive decision to no longer watch the events unfold but to take action. I intercepted the blow and retaliated with my own attack. The counterattack literally disarmed him. The damage of losing its arm did tremendous effect to it as it shrieked out in pain from his injury. Seeing an opportunity, I rushed towards the brute and decapitated it with a single blow. Its headless body fell to ground, gushing out warm blood and rotten entrails. No matter how powerful the creature could have been, it can never overpower a dragon's might.

Having disposed of the creature, I approached the boy and tried to tend to his needs.

"Are you alright?" I asked, he responded by remaining silent as he looked upon shock by the creatures he just killed.

"What's your name little one?" I asked again, he answered by ignoring me as he picked up his hammer.

I continued to speak to him but my words still fell upon deaf ears. However, when I asked where his parents are, I finally received a response from.

He answered by pointing to corpses he recently slaughtered. I now understand. The guilt over killing one's own kin must have been unbearable for him. The best thing I could do for him right now was give them a moment of silence.

During that moment, I lose myself in my thoughts. I made the decision to change his life. I needed to see this through. I began to think on what to do next. Knowing the state the boy is in, I couldn't bring myself to abandon him now nor could I take him with me. I needed a way to let him escape without getting myself involved with his life any more than I should. I also needed to avoid any other unnecessary attention from soldiers and undead.

Then, like a jolt of lightning, the answer to my dilemma came to me. I know now what I needed to do. I needed to find them. They are the only ones that can help and care for this boy. I only hope they haven't left yet. But first, we needed to get out of the city. We needed to go to the Elder's Square.

As I finished my condolences to the deceased, I made an effort to persuade him to escape the city with me. He nodded in agreement. I took his hand and led him through the streets of the crumbling city, killing anything that stood in our way. Seeing Alonsus Chapel, I knew we were going to make our escape. The service entrance leading to the east wall gate was our best chance to flee the burning city. As we entered the passageway, the boy turned his head and took one last look before we made our escape and then ran as far away as possible.

As we exited the end of the tunnel, we encountered a group soldiers. They weren't expecting see us but I was sure as fel was expecting to find them. They are the ones I'm looking for.

Unfortunately, they don't share the same sentiment when they saw me. They instantly _welcomed_ me with sharp swords and fierce looks. This was expected because I was disguised as one of the soldiers of Arthas. It is understandable that they wouldn't trust me, for these men are members of the Silver Hand, who are secretly tasked by Uther to rescue and protect any survivors from harm.

After silent standoff, the soldiers made their move and attacked simultaneously. As they were the land the blows on me, which I doubt would harm me, one of them saw the boy behind me. He then told the others to stand down, and they did so without question.

He approached me and said, "I am Aurius, Paladin of the Silver Hand and commander of this troop. I now ask you, what is your purpose here soldier?"

"I am here to request a favor from the Order" I said with

"What makes you think we'll help the likes of you!" One of the soldiers scoffed.

"Captain, hold your tongue." Aurius said, bellowing with authority.

"Alright miss, what is this request yours?" the Paladin inquired.

"You see this kid beside me?"I said as I presented boy to him. "He's badly wounded and had just recently lost his parents. I sincerely ask you to care for this boy and induct him into the Silver Hand."

…

…

…

"Alright, he can travel with us, but you will have to swear to never speak a word to anyone about what we are doing." He spoke, breaking his silence

"But of course, I couldn't imagine what my superiors would do to me, if he knew I saved this child."

"Captain"

"Sir"

"Get this boy some medical treatment and make preparations to leave. When you're finish with your preparations, you are to take this boy and the other survivors at Lights Hope Chapel to the Kingdom of Stormwind."

"What about you, sir?" The captain inquired.

"I'm going back inside to see if there's anyone else trying escape." He exclaimed as he went inside the tunnel, unaware of his eventual fate.

0o0o0

As the medics finished treating his wounds, I knew it was time to take my leave. Unfortunately, there was something I needed to do before I go back and finish my mission with the others.

"Well, looks like this is where we part ways and say our goodbyes." I talk to him, hoping my words would reach him. "You may never forgive yourself on what you did, but it never hurts to try. Don't worry about them, they're good people. They can help you recover what you lost."

"Okay, take care of yourself now. I may not be there to help you out anymore. Goodbye kid" With that being said, it was now time to take my leave, until…

****"Sylverton" he whispered.

Taken aback by his response, I said "what?"

"My name isn't kid. It's Sylverton…Sylverton Kirk."

I couldn't help but be glad by his response. "Well, it's finally good to hear your voice Sylverton."

"By the way, my name is Safia…"

"Ok, enough with the chatter you two" the Captain interrupted. "Come on kid, everyone but you is ready to go."

"Sorry, it looks like it's time for me to go"

"Take care of yourself Sylverton"

"I will," he said with a quick nod "and thank you for saving my life."

"Your are most welcome Sylverton"

He looked back at me and waved goodbye as he headed towards the group of soldiers. When he got on one of their supply wagons, the troops began their arduous journey. I looked on, until they vanished into the distant horizon.

0o0o0

That was the first time I met him. That is where his story began. Even after I had left him with the Order, I still kept watch on him. He was raised in the Elwynn Chapel to train as a paladin were he would soon leave and finish his training in the Cathedral of Light in the City of Stormwind. During his stay there, he soon learned the ways to manipulate the craft of metal and fire. He lived his life in peace until he went on his own way to serve the alliance.

I tell you this because I want you to know that I did not save him because of pity or sympathy. I saved him because I saw there was potential in the boy. I was curious to see more on what he can do if he had been given another chance to live. He may not have asked to be born but he also did not need to die either.

Too prove it to you. I shall share his most prominent tale. It begins near the end of Lich King and the dawn of the new Darkness.

That was only the beginning of his story.

Let me share to you, the rest his untold fate.


	2. Introductions

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

Years have now come and gone and I begin the tale here at Dalaran, where he will undertake his greatest sacrifice and contribution to the mortals races of Azeroth.

As evening came to the Violet City, The busy streets that were once filled with adventurers and merchants soon turned silent as the people where turning in for the night. While some people were preparing for tomorrow some were busy enjoying their well earned coin at their local tavern. Unfortunately, there was neither rest nor enjoyment for Sylverton this coming night, for he has other business to attend to.

He received a letter from his superiors earlier that day. He opened the letter and let out a long sigh as he read parchment.

_Syrk, _

_Your previous endeavor has rendered you unreliable in the eyes of the Order because of your previous mishap, but you have been given a second chance to redeem yourself. SI: 7 has asked our Holy Order to provide them with a spare paladin or priest to aid them in a unique task. You have been given the task to aid SI: 7. you must go to Dalaran and meet up with one of their agents at Runeweaver Square. You'll know who it is once you've reach the rendezvous point. Remember this is a chance for you to redeem yourself. If you fail, then you not only failed yourself but you would have once again tarnished the reputation of our order. May, the Light be with you._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Capt. Marcus Garrison_

'_Great, I accidentally blow up an alchemy lab and I end up being reduced to an assassin's lackey'_. He thought to himself as he threw away the parchment and went to Runeweaver Square, annoyed by the assignment they gave him.

When Sylverton arrived at the Square, He looked around to see if his co-worker was already there. To his dismay, no one had arrived. Forced to wait, he took a seat at one of the benches and waited for his associate, not knowing when this person will arrive. He waited for hours until the evening turned into night. The sky became illuminated with countless stars, a sight that alleviated some of Sylverton's anxiety for the belated Stormwind Intelligence representative. With a distracting and entrancing image of the starlit sky, He leaned back on his seat to get a full view at the wondrous sight before him and he slowly began to reminisce about the old days.

Deep in thought, the first thing he remembered was Stratholme, the place where he spent most of his youthful years, a time when everything was so peaceful. Eventually, those same memories led him to remember that fateful day, the day that his homeland was brought to ruin. A day marked with burning buildings turning to embers... terrified people trying to escape... a mad prince, blinded by his self-righteous slaughter... a monstrous figure standing amongst the carnage...

"Sorry I'm late" he awoke from his trance at the sound of the feminine voice.

Alarmed by the sudden intrusion, he instinctively got up from his seat and moved away from his current position to avoid any possible form of attack. He grasped the hilt of the massive mace on his back and prepared himself.

He then looked to see who it was that called out his name and immediately saw a woman right in front of him. Sylverton looked at her closely. She has straight shoulder-length black hair and entrancing grey eyes that complemented quite well from her rosy complexion. She was probably just about his age and she was garbed in a complete black outfit composed of long sleeved tunic, tight fitting pants and Boots. On closer inspection, he noticed something about her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was something about her that made him uneasy. His thoughts promptly came to halt, when something else came to mind. He expected her to strike but instead she put her hands on her hips and gave him a perplexed look.

Seeing this, he couldn't help but say to her, "Who the Fel are you?"

0o0o0

She walked through the cobblestone streets of Dalaran as she made her way to her destination. When she had arrived at Runeweaver Square, she found him already there. He was sitting on one of the benches, staring off into the starlit sky.

She could see him a lot clearly now as she moved towards him. He had a robust build, a tan complexion and diminutive dark eyes. He had short unkempt black hair, a thick moustache and a short shaggy beard on his chin. He was clad in metal, protecting his torso, limbs and other vital parts. His heavy armor was marked with battle damage of previous mêlées and his weapon of choice was a huge bludgeoning mace, strapped to his back.

"Sorry I'm late." she said, breaking his thought.

"Who the fel are you?" He asked, surprised at the sudden intrusion.

"I'm from SI: 7. I'm assuming you're the Paladin the Order has sent"

"Yes, I'm Sy-" The Paladin started to speak until he was cut off.

"You're Sylverton Kirk, better known as Syrk. You were born in Stratholme and moved as a child to Northshire Abbey when the Culling of Startholme began. From there, you were inducted into the Holy Order to be become one of their Paladins. After gaining necessary experience from your travels in the chaotic territory of Azeroth and to the distant lands of Kalimdor, you journeyed through the Great Portal to become an ambassador for our newfound ally, the Draenei."

"How do you know so much about me?" he asked.

"We're SI: 7. we know all that is to know about you Syrk" she said with her lips curving into a grin "but there is still one thing I need to know about you before we go one"

"Oh really, wha-AAAH!"Again, he was cut off. Only this time, he was interrupted when she unsheathed two daggers right before she threw a small throwing glaive directly at him, which managed to pierce thru the thick armor on his shoulder and puncture the flesh inside.

"What are y-" he bellowed but was interrupted when the she suddenly threw another glaive at him, but Sylverton countered the attack by creating a holy barrier to shield himself and immediately took out the large heavy weapon on his back, and then strengthening it with holy power.

She gave him an amused look when she got a closer inspection of his weapon of choice and said, "That is one big and ugly looking mace you got there. I know you Paladins prefer your traditional heavy Bludgeons, Maces and Mauls but don't you have any better weapons than that outdated piece of junk"

"hmmph, I'd rather have this rather than those toothpicks in your hands" He said, just before he lunged himself at her and used his full strength to deliver a crushing blow.

However when she saw the large mace approach her for a split second, she instinctively dodged the attack, shattering only the ground where she once stood. Seeing her disadvantage at open combat, she took to her strengths and fell back to the shadows, disappearing from his sight.

When he saw her vanish, he instantly pressed his back on the wall, preventing her from attacking him from behind. He surveyed his surroundings, trying to predict where she will be attacking from. His efforts where all but wasted when she sprung her assault.

Instead of ambushing him from behind, she clutched a handful of dirt from the ground and threw it directly into his eyes, blinding and disorienting him. She then took this opportunity to unleash a flurry of attacks, giving him multiple cuts and stab wounds. She relentlessly attacked him, never letting go of the momentum.

But after a few seconds, he was able to break free of the savage assault. He then made a strong counterattack by blasting her with holy fire, followed by powerful blow to the torso.

"Gaaahhh!" She really felt the blunt weapon's damage when she felt a few of her ribs shatter as she tumbled a few feet away from him to the ground.

As she got up through gritted teeth, she instantaneously rushed him as though as she had nothing more than a mere flesh wound. Sylverton, seeing his opponent's eagerness to continue, did the same.

When they were within reach to one another, the combatants unleashed a fury of unrelenting blows to one another. Syrk's exposed flesh was being covered with deep cuts, revealing the blood red meat, while the girl received massive blows to the body, breaking bones and causing internal damage.

The pain didn't matter to them. The only thing that mattered to them was to beat the one in front of them to ground and hope that they will have the chance to live to tell about it.

0o0o0

**Dalaran, the Underbelly**

While the two fighters were busy trying to destroy one another, a congregation was taking place beneath their feet at Slum's of Dalaran. The place was damp and the odor was foul, but it was considered a home for people to conduct their _business_, such as gambling, blood sport entertainment and selling illicit goods.

Inside the Black Market, two figures are seen immersed in a low whisper conversation. The first one was an old Orc, garbed in a dark robe with demonic images embroidered into the cloth and a horned headdress made from a skull of a small drake. He had long gray beard and his eyes glowed red like a fleeting ember.

The other one was a Blood elf with long blonde hair. He was donned in an outfit, intricate with Elven design, made form black and red cloth underneath his mantle that covered his shoulders to his torso. He carried a staff with a glowing green orb at its tip, which radiated strong arcane energy.

"Are all preparations complete, Magister Redsun?"

"The arrangements are nearly done, but I still need the last component you promised me, if I wish to proceed with the next phase"

"Do not worry, I have already sent _him_ to acquire it" he assured him.

"Well he better do it fast, my spies report that our enemies have discovered our work and most likely send someone to deal with us."

"Not unless we deal with them first" He added "Do not concern yourself with trivial matter, I'll deal with them."

"Just get me what I need" he said as the eyes of the magister began to emanate arcane energies andvonjured a spell that opened a rift directly to the land of to Quel' Thalas. "I'll be heading back and finish my current duty in hand" he said, before disappearing inside the portal.

The old orc then turned his head and ordered "Keep a close eye on him".

Out of the darkness, appears a shadowy figure and responded "As you command, Master Varrosh"

0o0o0

Back at fight of the two combatants**,** their melee lasted for ten minutes until both of them felt the injuries of their bodies, so they backed off from one another, out of each other's reach to get a breather, and then lunged at each other once again, trying to be the first to deliver a lethal blow.

Surprisingly, both of them suddenly stopped before they could land a mortal blow. They stood their ground as if they were statues, silently staring at each other.

"Why did you hesitate?" The assassin asked as she looked at the giant mace, inches away from her face, then looked back at him to meet his gaze once more.

"Simple, you're the one that stopped first" he grinned as he looked down to see the two long knives aimed at his throat.

She let out a small chuckle as she sheathed both of her knives. Syrk, seeing this, did the same and lowered his weapon.

"Heh, I wasn't going to kill you." said the girl as she pulled a lock of jet black hair that had fallen on her face aside, "I was only testing your capabilities"

"Yeah, the next time you try test my capabilities," He said as he and pulled out the glaive from his armor, dropping it to the ground, and injected himself with a healing injector to numb any pain and to quickly mend his wounds "just ask me to spar with you instead."

"I could do that. But then again, I wouldn't be able to see how good you are in _real_ combat situations before we head north to Icecrown"

"Icecrown, what is so important that we need to go to that light forsaken place?" he asked, curious about the task on what lies ahead in the land frost and snow.

"I'll tell you when we reach the camp of the Argent Vanguard. But for now, get patched up and get some sleep because we'll be leaving tomorrow morning" she ordered

"What about you? What will you be doing?" he asked

"I have other business to attend to, such as go to a doctor before I die of internal bleeding" she said, before turning around and started walking away from him.

"Oh, I almost forgot" she stopped and turned around to meet his gaze once more, "my name is Vivian, but you can call me, Viv"

0o0o0


End file.
